


Corrupted Crimson

by Darkspirit



Category: Gravity Falls, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Filbrick Pines, Angst, Assassination, Child Abuse, Demonic Possession, Filbrick Pines Is A Jerk, Gen, Genocide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkspirit/pseuds/Darkspirit
Summary: Power.Together, we eradicated the enemy and became strong. HP. ATK. DEF. GOLD. EXP. LV. Every time a number increases, that feeling... That's me.Now. Now, we have reached the absolute. There is nothing left for us here. Let us erase this pointless world, and move on to the next.





	Corrupted Crimson

You knew three things in your life: your brother, your existential crisis and pain. The first was easy enough for you since your brother was your best friend. Both used to play in the beach imagining you were superheroes or great adventurers; you had great dreams at his side and one day, after defending him from the typical bullies, you told him that sooner or later you two would leave that neighborhood dunghill turned into the greatest team sailing around the world. You already imagined all the fun and fame that both would enjoy, nothing and no one would stand between you. For you, the only priority you never neglected was to make your brother happy and protect him from the bullies in school who made fun of him because of his six fingers and high intelligence. Compared to him, although not that of comparisons was not something that you liked a lot, you were normal although with a body a little more muscular, fast and agile. Any type of sport was a piece of cake for you like boxing or football while your brother could barely keep up the pace without fainting or making a fool of himself.

There were times when you would make jokes about that problem, but most of the time you gave him all the advice you considered useful so that he could improve on the subject of gymnastics and training. He, on the other hand, helped you with several subjects at school that were not much of your interest and that you did not understand quite well. It's not that you were not intelligent: you were and quite in several ways. You could read the intentions of the people very well even if you barely knew them, you were quite perceptive about those who were trustworthy and who wanted to take advantage of you, you could defend yourself and set out very subtle and ingenious traps for anyone. All that helped you to get out of any mess and to take care of your brother. However, what the street teaches you is not very valid academically, so you had to memorize all kinds of information from school books if you did not want to fail ... And if that happened, then it was better to have a strong and courageous pose. Even so, your brother helped you if you did not understand some concept and you even imagined him being a teacher in his adult life, because if you compare him with the teachers of the school who always assumed that the kids had already understood the lesson after having been repeated a thousand times, then your brother was better because he explained the procedures in a way you could understand.

The second is the existential crisis. That concept for you sounded strange, moreover, I do not think you've ever heard it in your life unless you've read a book of psychology or self-help to kill boredom. Even so, that problem was there with all your inner parasites and demons, conspiring to make you fall. Sometimes it was not easy to try to concentrate with that damn voice in your head saying things you did not want to believe were true, even though you felt they were true. In most cases, your brother was the source of that existential crisis. You knew that this information was both false and true for two reasons: one because your brother would never have or intend to hurt you; and two, because it was the people who reveled in him that fueled that discomfort. In all the courses of the school, he got the best grades, he was the first and the best in almost everything and the professors did not stop commenting that he was incredibly gifted, that he would get very far, that he was destined for greatness. As for you, the only thing they said was that you used to get into trouble when you were bored, although that did not happen so often, the most important thing was that they told you how smart your brother was, that you should support him and be very proud of him.

Proud of him? That was pretty obvious, of course, you were. But that was the only good thing you could do. It was as if your other abilities were invalid or of no importance to the world. Your purpose was to be the support of your brother and even when you did it voluntarily, you did not feel that you were recognized for it. Well, it's not that your brother is to blame and you knew it. However, the little voice was still there and stronger than ever. You were getting more and more tired that your life only made sense with your brother as a base since it was the only one that kept you sane and calm despite the stress. There were times when you wondered if you would have a future outside of what others expected of you if you could meet everyone's expectations, although it was clear to you that very few people noticed you or showed respect to you. It was all about your brother and you should be proud of him, it was almost never about you unless it was to keep your loved one safe. It was as if you were born only for that purpose and nothing else, without even claiming for your right to choose.

Pain is the third and the most common followed by your brother ... It's not something you like to talk about. Every time there was a pain, the image of that man came to you. High, imposing, threatening, devoid of emotion or even mercy. Sometimes you even wondered if you were really his son or if he was your parent or if by accident you had been exchanged by another boy in the hospital after being born. Even so, you and your brother had to live with him. It is not as if escaping and earning a living resolved the matter. Even your mother kept at bay with respect to that guy. For him, any mistake, however small, was a mortal sin that must be punished immediately. Their expectations in and of themselves were outlandish, not to say unreal, and should be fulfilled, yes or yes; otherwise, the consequences would leave a mark. And God did it leave on you many physical, emotional and psychological marks. You never knew how to describe what you felt towards him: it was your family, yes; you thought he was doing what he did for your own good, yes; you wanted to prove your worth, yes. However, that guy was a bottomless pit. Your brother barely earned something of his favor with his intelligence, while your attempts only got him angry or being treated in the same way that anyone did with cockroaches.

From your mother and your brother, you had good memories: smiles, consolation, games, and confidence. Of him, only insults blows, slaps, beatings for the stupidest reasons, destructive criticism and condescension. It was as if you were useful only to be a boxing bag and for being told on a daily basis that you were disposable, an imbecile, a leech riding the coattails of your brother. There were nights you did not sleep because his hurtful words made you feel more insignificant than the ants. At other times, it was very difficult to eat because you did not have the courage after an unnecessarily cruel reprimand. You even remember that once, when you accidentally broke a vase that your mother wanted to get rid of, he pulled you by the neck and took you out of the house so you could stay out until dinner time was over. You were hungry and soaking wet and shivering with cold because it was raining outside. But everything has its end, and you remember it very well, right? It was the same day you received your brother's letter saying that he would visit the family after finishing his first semester in that luxurious university where he had managed to enter. You were very happy when he achieved that goal even though it meant that you two would be separated and that your childhood dream would become a thing of the past.

When you were telling some clients about how talented your brother was and that you also expected to be as successful as he was, that guy appeared not very happy with your talk. At first, you thought it was because you were neglecting the family business and wasting clients' time; However, after work, the beating and insults began, and you didn’t know why you were receiving them. He shouted to you like a rabid beast that your place was to be silent like the plague you were, following orders and that you were lucky that your brother showed some mercy with you. That you were simply a shitty retard whose only future was to clean up the rubbish on the street and that you had no right to dream of anything better than your brother did. With each insult and spit, the staff he used lashed harder and harder. And then ... Crack! Without even thinking about it, your hand took that cane and pierced the head of the miserable one by his right eye. You saw him fall dead, the cane impaled on his face and the blood spurting. You did not know what to feel at that moment; Moreover, there were too many things you were feeling to decide what was the right emotion: fear, anger, hatred, pain, joy, liberation, hope. You were in shock, but at the same time, your body mechanically took care to get rid of the evidence. You put both body and cane in a garbage bag that you filled with the waste from the kitchen bin, put it in a larger container that was in the alley and you got rid of the blood that was the only clue left. Was it lucky that your mother wasn’t at home but doing the shopping and that no one was hanging around the streets to witness the crime? Or it was fate that gave you this perfect chance? Anyway, you managed to get rid of him. Now the problem was to avoid suspicion as soon as the police began their investigation for their 'sudden' disappearance.

However, the strangest thing of all was that after that cascade of conflicting emotions, you felt pleasure. A rare but great pleasure. Right, you killed someone. A member of your family, although, in fact, you realized with that joy that he had never been your family and he never cared to be that for you. You couldn’t explain it, feeling happy for such an act was abnormal despite being justified. You went to the bathroom then, you saw yourself in the mirror and you were surprised a bit because your brown eyes were now a ruby color. Were you sick? Did some of that bastard's blood accidentally stain your eyes? You didn’t feel pain, you saw your surroundings normally. You blinked several times and the crimson color disappeared as if by magic. But it was not like that with that pleasure for having eliminated that man.

The days flew by for you. The police did everything possible to find that miserable but their efforts were in vain. The perfect crime you could say. Your brother and mother were worried and confused by his disappearance, you used to console them even when you did not like the task. Over the course of the months, that case was called impossible. Something else had changed in you over time: you couldn’t stand the desire to kill others. However, you couldn’t do it during the day unless you had a good plan and didn’t leave any clue or witness around, so you started to lock yourself in those mystery books that your brother liked to read to have enough information on how to finish with your goals without being detected. You started like this with your blacklist that was full of all those who had insulted you and made you suffer: the arrogant principal of the school, the neighborhood thugs, etc. The more you annihilated, the longer was the time when your eyes had that crimson color and you wanted more and more victims at your disposal. You no longer cared if there was a reason to kill someone, you just wanted to do it.

Then you came to a conclusion when you observed your blacklist. The people you had eliminated were rotten, selfish and close-minded but who only lived in one part of the world, what if there were more like them in other parts or even on the whole planet? You decided at this time to crush them all. Corrupt, liars, abusive, traitors. And if someone got in the way, they would also be annihilated. Clearance and new account, that became your new strategy. Destroy everything and move to a new plane with new objectives to eliminate. As for those who remained of your family, they stopped being your priority, even your brother. Spending time with relatives stopped giving you pleasure, now you just had fun crushing whoever you consider corrupt. That alone was going through your head: erase a world without meaning and move to the next, and the next of that, and the next following that. After all, everything has an end, and you discovered that with this new resolution, or not?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic, hope you to enjoy it, even if it is dark. Please, give your constructive criticism and comments. God bless you all fanfic writers and readers!! Have a good day!


End file.
